mi diario secreto:la vercion de bella
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: ¿quien no se ha pregutado que paso durantes los primeros cuatro meses que edward se fue?terminado Aquí bella nos contara como fueron los primeros cuatro meses despues de que edward la dejo.
1. el final

Capitulo 1: el fina de todo

Inspiró profundamente.  
—Bella, nos vamos.  
Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:  
— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...  
—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.  
Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.  
Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.  
Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.  
—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.  
—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.  
Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.  
Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.  
—Vale —dije—. Voy contigo.  
—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.  
—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.  
—No te convengo, Bella.  
—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.  
— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!  
—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.  
— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...  
—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.  
— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!  
Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.  
—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.  
Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.  
— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.  
—No.  
Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.  
—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.  
Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.  
—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.  
—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas.  
Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.  
—No me convienes, Bella.  
Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.  
Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.  
—Si... es eso lo que quieres.  
Se limitó a asentir una sola vez.  
Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.  
—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.  
Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.  
—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.  
Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.  
—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?  
Asentí sin fuerzas.  
Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.  
—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.  
Asentí de nuevo.  
—Lo haré —murmuré.  
Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.  
—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.  
Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.  
Sonrió con amabilidad.  
—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.  
—¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.  
—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.  
Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.  
—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.  
El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada.  
Alice no va a volver, comprendí. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.  
—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.  
—¿Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad.  
—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.  
Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo. Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad.  
Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.  
—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.  
—¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.  
Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.  
—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.  
Se había ido.  
Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.  
El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado.  
Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.  
Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos.  
Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer. ¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche? Lo más normal sería que algún débil rayo de luna cruzara el manto de nubes y se filtrara entre las rendijas que dejaba el dosel de árboles hasta alcanzar el suelo...  
Pero no esa noche. Esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Es posible que fuera una noche sin luna al haber un eclipse, por ser luna nueva.  
Luna nueva. Temblé, aunque no tenía frío.  
Reinó la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que oí que me llamaban.  
Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sonaba sordo, sofocado por la maleza mojada que me envolvía, pero no había duda de que era mi nombre. No identifiqué la voz. Pensé en responder, pero estaba aturdida y tardé mucho rato en llegar a la conclusión de que debía contestar. Para entonces, habían cesado las llamadas.  
La lluvia me despertó poco después. No creía que hubiera llegado a dormirme de verdad. Simplemente, me había sumido en un sopor que me impedía pensar, y me aferraba a ese aturdimiento con todas mis fuerzas; gracias a él era incapaz de ser consciente de aquello que prefería ignorar.  
La llovizna me molestaba un poco. Estaba helada. Dejé de abrazarme las piernas para cubrirme el rostro con los brazos.  
Fue entonces cuando oí de nuevo la llamada. Esta vez sonaba más lejos y algunas veces parecía como si fueran muchas las voces que gritaban. Intenté respirar profundamente. Recordé que tenía que contestar, aunque dudaba que pudieran oírme. ¿Sería capaz de gritar lo bastante alto?  
De pronto, percibí otro sonido, sorprendentemente cercano. Era una especie de olisqueo, un sonido animal, como de un animal grande. Me pregunté si debía sentir miedo. Claro que no, sólo aturdimiento. Nada importaba. Y el olisqueo desapareció.  
No dejaba de llover y senda cómo el agua se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Intentaba reunir fuerzas para volver la cabeza cuando vi la luz.  
Al principio sólo fue un tenue resplandor reflejado a lo lejos en los arbustos, pero se volvió más y más brillante hasta abarcar un espacio amplio, mucho más que el haz de luz de una linterna. La luminosidad impactó sobre el arbusto más cercano y me permitió atisbar que era un farol de propano, pero no vi nada más, porque el destello fue tan intenso que me deslumbró por un momento.  
—Bella.  
La voz grave denotaba que me había reconocido a pesar de que yo no la identificaba. No había pronunciado mi nombre con la incertidumbre de la búsqueda, sino con la certeza del hallazgo.  
Alcé los ojos hacia el rostro sombrío que se hallaba sobre mí a una altura que se me antojó imposible. Era vagamente consciente de que el extraño me parecía tan alto porque mi cabeza aún estaba en el suelo.  
—¿Te han herido?  
Supe que las palabras tenían un significado, pero sólo podía mirar fijamente, desconcertada. Una vez que había llegado a ese punto, ¿qué importancia tenían los significados?  
—Bella, me llamo Sam Uley.  
El nombre no me resultaba nada familiar.  
—Charlie me ha enviado a buscarte.  
¿Charlie? Esto tocó una fibra en mi interior e intenté prestar atención a sus palabras. Charlie importaba, aunque nada más tuviera valor.  
El hombre alto me tendió una mano. La miré, sin estar segura de qué se suponía que debía hacer.  
Aquellos ojos negros me examinaron durante un momento y después se encogió de hombros. Me alzó del suelo y me tomó en brazos con un movimiento rápido y ágil.  
Pendía de sus brazos desmadejada, sin vida, mientras él trotaba velozmente a través del bosque húmedo. En mi fuero interno sabía que debía estar asustada por el hecho de que un extraño me llevara a algún sitio, pero no quedaba en mi interior partícula alguna capaz de sentir miedo.  
No me pareció que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que surgieran las luces y el profundo murmullo de muchas voces masculinas. Sam Uley frenó la marcha conforme nos acercábamos al jaleo.  
— ¡La tengo! —gritó con voz resonante.  
El murmullo cesó y después volvió a elevarse con más intensidad. Un confuso remolino de rostros empezó a moverse a mí alrededor. La voz de Sam era la única que tenía algún sentido para mí entre todo ese caos, quizás porque mantenía el oído pegado contra su pecho.  
—No, no creo que esté herida —le estaba diciendo a alguien—, pero no cesa de repetir: «Se ha ido».  
¿De veras decía eso en voz alta? Me mordí el labio.  
—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?  
Esa era la única voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio, incluso distorsionada por la preocupación, como sonaba ahora.  
— ¿Charlie? —me oí extraña y débil.  
—Estoy aquí, pequeña.  
Sentí algo que cambiaba debajo de mí, seguido del olor a cuero de la chaqueta de comisario de mi padre. Charlie se tambaleó bajo mi peso.  
—Quizás debería seguir sosteniéndola —sugirió Sam Uley.  
—Ya la tengo —replicó Charlie, un poco sin aliento.  
Caminó despacio y con dificultad. Deseaba decirle que me pusiera en el suelo y me dejara andar, pero no tenía aliento para hablar.  
La gente que nos rodeaba llevaba luces por todas partes. Parecía como una procesión. O como un funeral. Cerré los ojos.  
—Ya casi estamos en casa, cielo —murmuraba Charlie una y otra vez.  
Abrí los ojos otra vez cuando sentí que se abría la puerta. Nos hallábamos en el porche de nuestra casa. El tal Sam, un hombre moreno y alto, sostenía la puerta abierta para que Charlie pudiera pasar al tiempo que mantenía un brazo extendido hacia nosotros, en previsión de que a Charlie le fallaran las fuerzas. Pero consiguió entrar en la casa y llevarme hasta el sofá del salón.  
—Papá, estoy mojada de la cabeza a los pies —protesté sin energía.  
—Eso no importa —su voz sonaba ronca y entonces empezó a hablar con alguien más—. Las mantas están en el armario que hay al final de las escaleras.  
— ¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz diferente. Miré al hombre de pelo gris que se inclinaba sobre mí y lo reconocí después de unos cuantos segundos.  
— ¿Doctor Grand? —murmuré.  
—Así es, preciosa —contestó—. ¿Estás herida, Bella?  
Me llevó un minuto pensar en ello. Me sentía confusa, ya que ésa era la misma pregunta que Sam Uley me había hecho en el bosque. Sólo que Sam me la había formulado de otra manera: ¿Te han herido? La diferencia parecía implicar algún significado.  
El doctor Gerard permaneció a la espera. Alzó una de sus cejas entrecanas y se profundizaron las arrugas de su frente.  
—No estoy herida —le mentí. Sin embargo, le había respondido la verdad si se tenía en cuenta lo que en apariencia quería preguntar.  
Colocó su cálida mano sobre mi frente y sus dedos presionaron el interior de mi muñeca. Le vi mover los labios mientras contaba las pulsaciones sin apartar la vista del reloj.  
— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Me quedé helada bajo su mano, sintiendo el pánico al fondo de mi garganta.  
— ¿Te perdiste en el bosque? —insistió.  
Yo era consciente de que había más gente escuchando. Allí había tres hombres altos de rostros morenos —muy cerca unos de otros— que no me perdían de vista; supuse que venían de La Push, la reserva india de los quileutes en la costa. Sam Uley estaba entre ellos. El señor Newton se encontraba allí con Mike y el señor Weber, el padre de Angela. Se habían reunido todos allí, y me miraban más subrepticiamente que los mismos extraños. Otras voces profundas retumbaban en la cocina y fuera, en la puerta principal. La mitad de la ciudad debía de haber salido en mi busca.  
Charlie era el que estaba más cerca y se inclinó para escuchar mi respuesta.  
—Sí —susurré—. Me perdí.  
El doctor asintió con gesto pensativo mientras sus dedos tanteaban cuidadosamente las glándulas debajo de mi mandíbula. El rostro de Charlie se endureció.  
— ¿Te sientes cansada? —preguntó el doctor Gerard.  
Asentí y cerré los ojos obedientemente. Poco después, oí cómo el doctor le decía a mi padre entre cuchicheos:  
—No creo que le pase nada malo. Sólo está exhausta. Déjala dormir y vendré a verla mañana —hizo una pausa y debió de consultar su reloj, porque añadió—: Bueno, en realidad, hoy.  
Hubo unos crujidos cuando ambos se levantaron del sofá y se pusieron de pie.  
— ¿Es verdad? —susurró Charlie. Sus voces se oían ahora más lejanas. Yo intenté escuchar—. ¿Se han ido?  
—El doctor Cullen nos pidió que no dijéramos nada —explicó el doctor Gerard—. La oferta fue muy repentina, y tenían que tomar la decisión de forma inmediata. Carlisle no quería convertir su marcha en un espectáculo.  
—Pues hubiera estado bien que me hubiera dado algún tipo de aviso —gruñó Charlie.  
La voz del doctor Gerard sonaba incómoda cuando replicó:  
—Sí, bueno, en estas circunstancias hubiera sido apropiado cualquier clase de aviso.  
No quise escuchar más. Tomé el borde del edredón con el que alguien me había tapado y me lo pasé por encima de la cabeza.  
A ratos me hundía en la inconsciencia, a ratos salía de ella. Alcancé a oír cómo Charlie daba las gracias a los voluntarios en voz baja. Éstos se marcharon uno por uno. Sentí sus dedos en mi frente y después el peso de otra manta. El teléfono repiqueteó varias veces y él se apresuró a atenderlo antes de que pudiera despertarme. Murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras en voz baja a quienes telefoneaban.  
—Sí, la hemos hallado y se encuentra bien. Se perdió, pero ya está bien —decía una y otra vez.  
Oí el chirrido de los muelles de la butaca cuando se instaló en ella para pasar la noche.  
El teléfono sonó de nuevo a los pocos minutos.  
Charlie refunfuñó mientras se incorporaba con dificultad una vez más y después se apresuró, trastabillando, hacia la cocina. Hundí la cabeza más profundamente dentro de las mantas, no quería escuchar otra vez la misma conversación.  
—Diga —dijo Charlie y bostezó.  
Le cambió la voz y sonó mucho más espabilada cuando volvió a hablar.  
— ¿Dónde? —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Estás segura de que es fuera de la reserva? —Otra pausa corta—. Pero ¿qué puede arder allí fuera? —Parecía preocupado y desconcertado a la vez—. Vale, telefonearé a ver qué pasa.  
Escuché con más interés cuando marcó otro número.  
—Hola Billy, soy Charlie. Siento llamarte tan temprano... No, ella está bien. Está durmiendo... Gracias. No, no te llamo por eso. Me acaba de telefonear la señora Stanley, dice que desde la ventana de su segundo piso ve llamas en los acantilados, no sé si realmente... ¡Oh! —de pronto, su voz adoptó un tono cortante, de irritación o... ira—. ¿Y por qué rayos hacen eso? Ah, ah, ¿no me digas? —eso sonó sarcástico—. De acuerdo, no te disculpes conmigo. Vale, vale. Sólo asegúrate de que las hogueras no prendan un fuego... Lo sé, lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que consigan mantenerlas encendidas con el tiempo que hace.  
Charlie dudó y luego añadió a regañadientes:  
—Gracias por mandarme a Sam y a los demás chicos. Tenías razón, conocen el bosque mejor que nosotros. Fue él quien la encontró, así que te debo una... Vale, hablaremos más tarde —decidió, todavía con ese tono amargo y luego colgó.  
Charlie murmuró varias incoherencias mientras regresaba al salón.  
— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —pregunté.  
Se apresuró a acercarse a mi lado.  
—Siento haberte despertado, cariño.  
— ¿Se quema algo?  
—No es nada —me aseguró—, unas simples hogueras en los acantilados.  
— ¿Hogueras? —pregunté. Mi voz no sonaba curiosa, sino muerta.  
Charlie frunció el ceño.  
—Algunos de los chicos de la reserva andan revoltosos —me explicó.  
— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con desgana.  
Parecía reacio a contestarme. Su mirada pasó entre sus rodillas entreabiertas y se clavó en el suelo. Luego, respondió con amargura:  
—Están celebrando la noticia.  
Había sólo una noticia que atrajera mi atención, aunque me resistiera a pensar en ello. De pronto, todo encajó.  
—Festejan la marcha de los Cullen —murmuré—. Había olvidado que en La Push nunca los han querido.  
Los quileutes tenían una serie de supersticiones sobre los «fríos», los bebedores de sangre enemigos de la tribu, del mismo modo que tenían leyendas sobre la gran inundación y sus ancestros licántropos. La mayoría de ellos las consideraban simple folclore, sin embargo, unos cuantos aún las creían. Billy Black, el mejor amigo de Charlie, era uno de ellos, aunque incluso Jacob, su propio hijo, pensaba que su cabeza estaba llena de estúpidas supersticiones. Billy me había advertido que me apartara de los Cullen...  
El nombre removió algo en mi interior, algo que comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la superficie, algo a lo que sabía que no me quería enfrentar.  
—Es ridículo —resopló Charlie.  
Nos quedamos sentados en silencio durante unos momentos. El cielo ya no estaba oscuro al otro lado de la ventana. El sol había comenzado a salir en algún lugar detrás de las nubes.  
— ¿Bella? —me preguntó Charlie.  
Le miré con inquietud.  
— ¿Te dejó sola en el bosque? —tanteó Charlie.  
Eludí la pregunta.  
— ¿Cómo supisteis dónde encontrarme? —mi mente rehuía asumir el carácter inevitable de lo que había sucedido, que se me hacía presente con gran rapidez.  
—Gracias a tu nota —contestó Charlie, sorprendido. Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y sacó un trozo de papel muy sobado. Estaba sucio y húmedo, con muchas arrugas producidas al haberlo abierto y cerrado varias veces. Lo desdobló de nuevo y me lo mostró como prueba. Las letras desordenadas se parecían mucho a las mías.  
«Voy a dar un paseo con Edward por el sendero. Volveré pronto, B.»  
—Telefoneé a los Cullen al ver que no volvías, pero no contestó nadie —continuó Charlie en voz baja—. Entonces llamé al hospital y el doctor Gerard me informó de que Carlisle se había trasladado.  
— ¿Adónde han ido? —murmuré.  
Charlie me miró fijamente.  
— ¿No te lo dijo Edward?  
Sacudí la cabeza, y me encogí, asustada. El sonido de su nombre dio rienda suelta a aquello que me mordía por dentro, un dolor que me golpeó hasta dejarme sin aliento; me quedé atónita ante su fuerza.  
Me observó dubitativo, mientras contestaba:  
—A Carlisle le han ofrecido trabajo en un gran hospital de Los Ángeles. Supongo que le prometieron montones de dinero.  
La soleada Los Ángeles. Justo el último lugar al que ellos irían de verdad. Recordé mi pesadilla del espejo... La brillante luz del sol rompiéndose en mil reflejos sobre su piel...  
Una auténtica agonía me recorrió al recordar su rostro.  
—Quiero saber si Edward te dejó sola en mitad del bosque —insistió Charlie.  
La mención de su nombre provocó otra oleada de dolor lacerante que me removió entera. Sacudí la cabeza frenética, desesperada por escapar de ese dolor.  
—Fue culpa mía. Me dejó justo aquí, en el sendero, a la vista de la casa, pero yo intenté seguirle.  
Charlie comenzó a decir algo, pero me tapé los oídos como una niña pequeña.  
—No puedo hablar más de esto, papá. Quiero irme a mi cuarto.  
Antes de que él pudiera contestar, salí a trompicones del sofá y me deslicé como pude hasta las escaleras.  
Alguien había pasado por la casa de Charlie para dejarle una nota que le permitiera encontrarme. Una terrible sospecha empezó a crecer en mi interior en cuanto a lo que eso significaba. Corrí hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y eché el cerrojo antes de correr hacia el reproductor de CD cercano a la cama.  
Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo dejé. Presioné la parte superior de la tapa del CD. Se accionó el pestillo y se abrió la tapa lentamente.  
Estaba vacío.  
El álbum que René me había regalado estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, justo donde lo dejé por última vez. Levanté la cubierta con la mano temblorosa.  
No tuve que pasar ninguna página, porque podía verlo en la primera. Las pequeñas esquinas metálicas ya no sujetaban las fotos en su sitio. La página estaba vacía salvo el texto que yo había garabateado a mano debajo de ella: «Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie, 13 de septiembre».  
No continué. Estaba segura de que había sido concienzudo.  
«Será como si nunca hubiese existido», me había prometido.  
Noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretado contra la piel de mi mejilla. Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdí la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza.  
Y, no sali a la superficies.


	2. octubre

Capitulo 1: OCTUBRE  
Un mes eso es lo que ha pasado desde que él se fue, para mí todo perdió sentido, hacia las cosas por que sí, mi cuerpo no se movía por voluntad propia, las palabras ya no tenían significados para mí, no como, no duermo, ni siquiera hablo, se que preocupo a Charlie pero que le puedo hacer si el amor d mi vida se fue y me dejo rota como un huevo el cual nunca volverá a estar en su posición inicial, iba al instituto, al trabajo, pero en las noche mis pesadillas eran horribles, aparecían las imágenes de la última vez que lo vi hasta el rostro de victoria aparece en mi mente.  
A veces miro por la ventana para ver las estrella pero no veo nada, me siento realmente mal, cuando recuerdo a los Cullen, además que el agujero de mi pecho es insoportable, Charlie se preocupa por mi por que ya no soy la bella que era sino solo un zombie, una cáscara vacía, mis amigos ya no me hablan, mi estado no es bueno.  
-bella-dijo Charlie, levante la vista y lo mire- por favor no puedes seguir asi  
-tu, no sabes lo que se siente-le grite y me fui a mi habitación  
Siempre que Charlie trataba de hablar sobre ese tema yo me iba a mi habitación y me encerraba, ahora estaba sentada en mi cama mirando la pared fijamente, al frente mio estaban todos mis CD de música, me pare de donde estaba y me dirija al estante donde estaban los CD los tome cada uno y los rompí, mientras mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, rompí todos mis CD y los vote a la basura.  
Las horas pasaban lentamente y cada una dolía, no me arrepiento de haber venido a Forks por que aquí conocí el amor, tuve amigos por primera vez sentía que encajaba en este lugar, pero ahora todo lo que tenía color y brillo para mí se fue, se fue junto con él, al igual que mi alma. No tenia sentido que siguiera luchando pero debía hacerlo por Charlie, por Rene, si yo no puedo ser feliz al menos ellos si, suspire mientras volvía a ovillarme en el suelo, por el dolor tan fuerte que sentía, me metí un puño en la boca mientras gritaba y sollozaba fuertemente, cerré mis ojos mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro humedeciéndolo  
-bella-escuche la voz de Charlie atra vez de la puerta  
-déjame sola-dije con la voz rota ahogada  
No sentí nada afuera asi que asumí que lentamente me levante de donde estaba y lentamente me arrastre hacia mi cama dejándome caer y sumiéndome en la inconciencia


	3. octubre parte 2

Capitulo2: OCTUBRE PARTE 2

Los días pasan, el instituto para mí no tiene sentido, mi vida no tiene sentido desde aquel dia el cual no quiero recordar, el tiempo pasa muy lentamente y eso duele y mucho, trato de distraerme de olvidarlo pero no puedo hacerlo por que es muy difícil además del dolor que siento cada vez que lo recuerdo a él o a su familia.

Me senté frente a la ventana de mi habitación y me coloque a mirar pero sin ver nada en realidad ya que los recuerdos de todo lo que viví con el aparecían una y otra vez, además solo desearía que el tiempo sin el pasara rápido o por lo menos volver a verlo antes de morir

Charlie se enojaba por qué no hacía nada, Mike, Ángela, Jessica y Ben dejaron de llamarme y yo jamás los volví a llamar a pesar de que nos veíamos en el instituto no hablábamos nada. Me siento mal pero nadie sabe lo que se siente perder el amor de tu vida.

No he vuelto a abrir el álbum de fotos, a Rene le respondo siempre pero sé que no con el mismo ensuciamos y alegría de antes, como quisiera volver a la que era antes pero no puedo ya que mi alma se la llevo el junto con mi vida. Todos los días pasaban muy lento, cada noche tenia pesadillas no podía dormir más de dos horas, en el instituto mis notas subían pero mi corazón y mi vida cada vez se iban apagando, Charlie me vigila para ver si estoy bien pero nada me volverá a la bella que era antes de todo esto.

Rene también está preocupada me llama diariamente, pero yo no sé qué contestarle a sus preguntas sobre mi ánimo o de que me vaya con ella a florida, mi voz suena sin vida alguna como mis ojos reflejan solamente dolor y vacío un vacío que no Serra llenado nunca.

En mis sueños solía salir él y su rostro pero ahora en mis pesadillas salía él cuando me dejo y victoria la cual siempre sonreía por encontrarme, suspire, toda mi vida cambio radicalmente cuando me vine a vivir aquí, nunca había tenido amigos y un novio pero aquí si los tuve.

Las lagrimas como siempre que me colocaba a comparar mi vida antes, durante y después de él, todo había cambiado demasiado, ahora solo queda la sombra de lo que algún dia fui, se que no volvere a ser la misma por que _él,_ marco un antes y un después en mi vida


	4. noviembre

Capitulo 3: noviembre  
Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cómo avanza el tiempo, ya son dos meses, el vacío no se va de mi pecho, siento como si todo se acaba ahora en este instante, a veces en mis sueños aparece Alice, como la extraño a ella y A los Cullen pero especialmente a él, por eso decidí encerar aquellos recuerdos en un rincón de mi mente para que asi el dolor fuera menos de lo que ya era.  
me termine de vestí antes de irme al instituto donde todos estaban felices y yo era la única que estaba triste, la cual lloraba a su amor el cual la dejo, Charlie trata de convenserme de volver a florida con Rene pero no sé si realmente ir o no.  
-hola bella-dijo Ángela ella era la única que me hablaba  
-hola Ángela-dije con mi inexpresiva voz- que tal  
-bien y tu-dijo mirándome  
-bien aunque no he dormido mucho-dije  
-si eso se nota-dijo – has tenido pesadillas  
-si-dije  
-sabes que siempre contaras conmigo-dijo  
-claro-dije  
El resto del dia fue pasando tranquilamente como siempre, al llegar a casa prepare la cena para Charlie y para mí, hice la colada, mis deberes y me dedique a responderle a Rene su correo que me había enviado ayer.

Ha pasado una semana de aquella conversación que tuve con angela, todo ha ido recuperando su curso pero menos mi vida y su sentido, charlie lleva dias comportándose muy raro y no lo supe haza que vi a rene aquí en forks, estaba confundida pero cuando vi que ella y charlie guardaban mi ropa en una maleta una chispa se encendió dentro de mí.

-NO PODEIS OBLIGARME A IRME-grite mientras tomaba la maltita y botaba todo lo que habían guardado en ella- NO ME VOY A IR DE aquí

Me derrumbe en el piso mientras mis lagrimas caían por mi rostro si esto hubiera sucedido hace un año atrás me hubiera ido pero ahora no me quiero ir por temor de olvidarme de él y de todo lo que vivimos juntos durante esos cortos seis meses que estuvimos juntos.

Charlie y rene no discutieron el por qué de mi negación de irme de forks a sí que por suerte sigo aquí mientras mi vida se apaga de apoco pero tengo el presentimiento de que victoria va a volver por mi y también de que muchas cosas cambiaran con el paso de los meses, años, dias, minutos, horas o segundos.


	5. noviembre parte 2

Capitulo 4: noviembre parte 2

Me disculpe con charlie y rene por mi comportamiento de hace una semana atrás pero solo la idea de irme de aquí me producía un dolor muy intenso. He seguido con mis cosas en el instituto y mis deberes pero a veces veo que he dejado de hacer cosas que no he hecho en mucho tiempo, ademas no puedo creer que mi vida cambio de un momento a otro en el instante que pise forks.

Hace unos dias saque le estero de mi camioneta con mis dedos ya que me traía recuerdos dolores ademas de que ya no escucho música y lo encuentro innecesario ocupando lugar.

A veces no se qué hacer me sobra tanto tiempo que los recuerdos me invaden de un momento a otro sin dejarme escapatoria, mi aspecto seguía siendo el mismo de hace dos meses el de una zombi ya en mi no había vida y tampoco sentido para las cosas ni significados para las palabras, ademas si ya no lo tengo a el no tengo nada en realidad.

Nunca lo tuve y nunca lo tendré, me arrastre hacia mi habitación de forma motona como lo hacia desde hacia ya meses, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ya ni el tiempo tiene sentido para mi , todo lo que se llama tiempo para mi ha acabado.


	6. diciembre

Capitulo 4: diciembre

El tiempo pasa relativamente lento ya no se qué hacer mi corazón cada se oprime mas y mas al saber que nunca más volveré a estar ni verlo a él, en el instituto nos dieron vacaciones por las fiestas de fin de año pero yo no tengo animo de celebrar nada.

Charlie ha sacado los adornos navideños y a decorado la casa para esta fecha mientras que yo sigo siendo un zombi no me muevo no hablo en realidad ya no hago nada por voluntad propia sino por que siento que es una obligación.

El frio en forks no es comparado con el frio que hay en mi interior ya que todo dejo de tener sentido para mí pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo por charlie y rene se que ellos les preocupa mi estado emocional pero yo no sé qué hacer si mi alma y mi vida se fueron con él.

Los dias se me hacen eternos, charlie está desesperado ya que no sabe qué hacer para ayudarme pero yo se que lo mio no tiene solución, por que solo en mi habita la sombra de lo que un dia fui.

Al mirar la ventana me hace acordarme lo mucho que mi vida cambio, ya que ami jamas me gusto el frio siempre me había gustado el sol pero cuando lo conoci a él toda mi vida y existencia cambio radicalmente.

Si lo extraño y no los culpo por lo que sufro ya que se que para el yo solo era una simple humana al aquí debía cuidar a las 24 horas del dia, en fin más que culparlo lo comprendo.


	7. enero

Un nuevo año a empezado para la gente pero para mis es un mes mas de dolor, tristeza . a veces me llego a preguntar como se siente el, si le duele tanto como a mi o solo fui una distracción para el.

Ni siquiera se lo que se significa alegría o felicidad ya que todo perdió sentido dese hace ya unos cuatros meses atrás, extraño tanto a todos los cullen pero en especial a el y a alice mi única amiga.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar aquellos momentos dolorosos que he vivido este olor que siento en mi interior no es nada comparado a lo que james me hizo la primavera pasada, suspire y abri de nuevo mi ojos para encontrarme en la oscuridad de mi habitación ya nada era lo mismo para mi

El tiempo parece ir pasa dando un poco más rapido que antes, pero el dolor no abandonaba mi cuerpo dia a dia miraba por la ventana en la cual siempre pensaba que él estaría allá afuera observándome, pero sabía que eso jamas seria verdad ya que él se fue y yo estoy aquí o mejor dicho la sombra de la persona que era es lo que queda en mi.

Suspire hacia meses que no sonreía, meses que no era la misma pero a la vez estoy triste siento que el solo me utilizaba que nunca fui para el nada más que una simple y torpe humana.

Solo desearía poder volverlo a ver y pedirle que me devuelva a la persona que era que por lo menos me devuelva mi alma para asi poder seguir viviendo aunque tenga que sufrir del dolor que su partida ha dejado en mi corazón y en mi vida

Es sorprendente ver cómo pasa el tiempo en unos pocos meses se cumplirá un año de que llegue a forks, también de que lo conoci a él y su familia, hay dios como lo extraño, trato de no pensar en el ya que mi corazón duele cada vez que imagino su precioso rostro

Hoy he decidido intentar seguir adelante duela lo que duela seguiré con mi vida como él quería, los dias pasan un poco más rapido que antes pero ya nada es motona como antes todo vuelve a tener sentido.

Pero lo único que no se va es mi estado de zombi y las pesadillas y los recuerdos de aquel dia.


	8. el despertar

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí.

Charlie pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.  
—¡Ya vale, Bella! Te voy a enviar a casa.  
Levanté la vista del bol de cereales —encima del cual cavilaba más que comía— y contemplé horrorizada a Charlie. No había atendido a la conversación, más bien, ni siquiera era consciente de que estuviéramos teniendo una, y no estaba muy segura de lo que me decía.  
—Ya estoy en casa —murmuré, confusa.  
—Voy a enviarte con Renée, a Jacksonville —aclaró él.  
Charlie me miró, exasperado, mientras yo intentaba comprender el sentido de sus palabras, con lentitud.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? —vi cómo se crispaba su rostro.  
Me sentí fatal. Mi comportamiento había sido irreprochable durante los últimos cuatro meses. Después de aquella primera semana, que ninguno de los dos mencionaba jamás, no había faltado un solo día a la escuela ni al trabajo. Mis notas eran magníficas. Nunca había roto el toque de queda, aunque no había ningún toque de queda que romper si se tenía en cuenta que no salía a ninguna parte y eran raras las ocasiones en que trabajaba en la tienda fuera de mi horario.  
Charlie me contempló con cara de pocos amigos.  
—Es que no haces nada. Ése es el problema. Que nunca haces nada.  
—¿Acaso quieres que me meta en problemas? —le pregunté al tiempo que alzaba las cejas con perplejidad. Hice un esfuerzo para prestar atención, pero no era fácil. Estaba tan acostumbrada a mantenerme aparte de todo que mis oídos se aturullaban.  
—¡Tener problemas sería mejor que... que este arrastrarse de un lado para otro todo el tiempo!  
El comentario me dolió un poco. Me había esforzado en evitar cualquier manifestación de taciturnidad, y eso incluía lo de no arrastrarse.  
—No me arrastro.  
—Palabra equivocada —concedió de mala gana—. Arrastrarse sería mucho mejor, porque ya sería hacer algo... Es sólo que estás... sin vida, Bella. Quizá ésa sea la expresión adecuada.  
Esta vez la acusación dio en el blanco. Suspiré e intenté imprimir una cierta animación a mi respuesta.  
—Lo siento, papá —mi disculpa sonó algo inexpresiva, incluso para mí. Pensaba que estaba consiguiendo engañarle. El único motivo de aquel intento era evitar que Charlie sufriera. Era deprimente descubrir que el esfuerzo había sido en vano.  
—No quiero que te disculpes.  
Suspiré.  
—Entonces, dime qué quieres que haga.  
—Bella, cariño... —vaciló antes de seguir hablando mientras evaluaba mi reacción ante sus próximas palabras—. No eres la única persona que ha pasado por esto, ya sabes.  
—Lo sé —la mueca que acompañó mi respuesta fue desganada e inexpresiva.  
—Escucha, cielo. Creo que... que quizás necesites algún tipo de ayuda.  
—¿Ayuda?  
Hizo una pausa para volver a elegir las palabras adecuadas.  
—Cuando tu madre se fue —comenzó al tiempo que torcía el gesto— y te llevó con ella... Bueno, realmente fue una mala época para mí —respiró hondo.  
—Lo sé, papá —musité.  
—Sin embargo, me sobrepuse —señaló—. Cariño, tú no lo estás haciendo. He esperado pensando que mejorarías con el tiempo —me miró fijamente y luego bajó los ojos con rapidez—. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está yendo a mejor.  
—Estoy bien.  
Me ignoró.  
—Quizás... Bueno, tal vez si hablaras del tema con alguien..., con un profesional...  
—¿Quieres que me vea un loquero? —mi voz se iba volviendo más aguda conforme veía hacia dónde quería ir.  
—Podría ayudar.  
—Y también podría no servir para nada.  
No sabía mucho sobre psicoanálisis, pero estaba bastante segura de que no funcionaba a menos que el paciente fuera relativamente sincero, y estaba segura de que me iba a pasar el resto de la vida en una celda acolchada si contaba la verdad.  
Examinó mi expresión obstinada y eligió otra línea de ataque.  
—No está en mis manos, Bella. Quizás tu madre...  
—Mira —le dije con voz inexpresiva—. Saldré esta noche si quieres. Llamaré a Jess o a Angela.  
—Eso no es lo que yo quiero —protestó, frustrado—. No creo que pueda soportar ver cómo intentas esforzarte aún más. No he visto a nadie intentarlo tanto. Duele verlo.  
Fingí no haberle entendido y clavé la vista en la mesa.  
—No te entiendo, papá. Primero te enfadas porque no hago nada y luego me dices que no quieres que salga.  
—Quiero que seas feliz. No, ni siquiera eso. Sólo quiero que no te sientas tan desgraciada, y creo que te resultará más fácil lejos de Forks.  
Mis ojos llamearon con la primera pequeña chispa de sentimiento que él había contemplado en mucho tiempo.  
—No pienso irme —dije.  
—¿Por qué no? —inquirió.  
—Es mi último semestre en la escuela, lo fastidiaría todo.  
—Eres una buena estudiante, lo resolverás de alguna manera.  
—No quiero agobiar a mamá y a Phil.  
—Tu madre se muere por tenerte de vuelta.  
—En Florida hace demasiado calor.  
Volvió a golpear la mesa con el puño.  
—Los dos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, Bella, y no es bueno para ti —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Han pasado meses. No ha habido llamadas ni cartas ni ningún tipo de contacto. No puedes seguir esperándole.  
Le fulminé con la mirada. El arrebol estuvo a punto de llegar hasta mi rostro, pero sólo a punto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había enrojecido a consecuencia de alguna emoción.  
Ese asunto estaba terminantemente prohibido, como él sabía muy bien.  
—No estoy esperando nada ni a nadie —musité con un tono monocorde.  
—Bella... —comenzó Charlie con voz sorda.  
—Tengo que ir al instituto —le atajé. Me incorporé, retiré mi desayuno intacto de la mesa y metí el bol en el fregadero sin detenerme a lavarlo. No podía soportar más aquella conversación.  
—Haré planes con Jessica —dije sin volverme para evitar su mirada mientras me ponía el bolso en bandolera—. Quizás no vuelva para cenar. Me gustaría ir a Port Angeles a ver una película.  
Salí por la puerta principal antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.  
Impelida por la urgencia de huir de Charlie, acabé llegando al instituto la primera de todos. Eso tenía una parte buena, podía conseguir la mejor plaza de aparcamiento, y otra mala, disponía de tiempo libre en abundancia, y yo intentaba no tener tiempo libre a toda costa.  
Rápidamente, antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar en las acusaciones de Charlie, saqué el libro de Cálculo. Lo hojeé hasta la parte que íbamos a empezar ese día e intenté comprender el sentido de lo que leía. Leer matemáticas es todavía peor que escucharlas en clase, pero había conseguido mejorar en esto. En los últimos meses, había necesitado dedicar a la asignatura diez veces más tiempo de lo que era habitual en mí. Como resultado, había conseguido mantenerme en el nivel de un sobresaliente raspado. Sabía que el señor Varner consideraba que mi mejoría se debía a sus superiores métodos de enseñanza. Si esto le hacía sentirse feliz, no iba a reventarle la burbuja.  
Me esforcé al máximo hasta que se llenó el aparcamiento, y al final tuve que apresurarme con los deberes de Lengua y Literatura. Estábamos leyendo Rebelión en la granja. No me importaba analizar el tema del comunismo, era bastante fácil y un cambio bienvenido después de las agotadoras novelas románticas que habían formado parte del plan de estudios. Me acomodé en mi asiento, satisfecha por esta agradable novedad en las lecturas del señor Berty.  
El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido hasta que llegó la hora de entrar en clase. El timbre sonó y empecé a recoger, una a una, las cosas en mi bolso.  
—¿Bella?  
Reconocí la voz de Mike y adiviné sus palabras antes de que las pronunciara:  
—¿Trabajas mañana?  
Levanté la mirada. Se había inclinado sobre el pasillo que separaba los pupitres con expresión ansiosa. Me preguntaba lo mismo todos los viernes sin tener en consideración que no había faltado ni un solo día. Bueno, con una excepción, hacía algunos meses, pero no tenía motivos para mostrarse tan preocupado. Era una empleada modelo.  
—Mañana es sábado, ¿no? —repuse. Tal como Charlie me acababa de señalar, me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba realmente apagada, sin vida.  
—Sí, así es —asintió—. Te veré en Español.  
Se despidió con la mano antes de darme la espalda. No volvería a molestarme otra vez acompañándome a clase.  
Recorrí cansinamente y con gesto sombrío el camino que me llevaba al aula de Matemáticas. Ésa era la clase en la que me sentaba al lado de Jessica.  
Habían pasado semanas, quizá meses, desde que Jess había dejado de saludarme cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo. Sabía que la había ofendido con mi comportamiento antisocial, y estaba enfurruñada conmigo. No iba a ser fácil hablar con ella ahora, sobre todo para pedirle que me hiciera un favor. Sopesé cuidadosamente mis opciones mientras holgazaneaba delante de la puerta, pensando en dejarlo para otro día.  
Sin embargo, no quería enfrentarme de nuevo con Charlie sin poder contarle que había emprendido algún tipo de contacto social. Sabía que no podría mentirle, aunque resultaba muy tentadora la posibilidad de conducir sola hasta Port Angeles, ida y vuelta, asegurándome de que el cuentakilómetros reflejara los kilómetros exactos por si lo comprobaba. Pero la madre de Jessica era la cotilla más grande del pueblo y teniendo en cuenta que Charlie iría al establecimiento de la señora Stanley antes o después, no podía arriesgarme a que mencionara el viaje en ese momento. La mentira era un lujo que no podía permitirme.  
Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta de un empujón.  
El señor Varner me miró con mala cara, ya que había empezado la clase. Me apresuré a sentarme en mi pupitre. Jessica no levantó la vista cuando me senté a su lado y yo estaba contenta de contar con al menos cincuenta y cinco minutos para prepararme mentalmente.  
La clase se me pasó aún más deprisa que la de Lengua y Literatura. Buena parte de esa sensación se debió a que esa mañana había realizado en el coche una preparación modélica de la clase, aunque en su mayor parte tenía que ver con el hecho de que el tiempo siempre se me pasaba rapidísimo cuando me aguardaba algo desagradable.  
Hice una mueca cuando el señor Varner finalizó la clase cinco minutos antes. Sonrió además como si tuviéramos que estar contentos por ello.  
—¿Jess? —se me arrugó la nariz de puro agobio mientras esperaba que se diera la vuelta hacia mí.  
Ella se giró en su asiento para enfrentarse conmigo y me miró con incredulidad.  
—¿Me estás hablando a mí, Bella?  
—Claro —abrí mucho los ojos intentando mostrar un aspecto inocente.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda con las mates? —el tono de su voz era bastante amargo.  
—No —sacudí la cabeza—. En realidad, quería saber si te apetecería ir a ver una película conmigo esta noche... Ya sabes, una salida sólo de chicas —el discurso sonó acartonado, como si fueran unas líneas recitadas por una mala actriz, y ella me miró con suspicacia.  
—¿Por qué me lo pides? —me preguntó, todavía con desagrado.  
—Eres la primera persona en la que siempre pienso cuando me apetece una salida de chicas —sonreí con la esperanza de parecer sincera. En realidad, tal vez fuera cierto. Al menos, ella era la primera persona en la que se me ocurría pensar cuando quería evitar a Charlie. Lo cual era algo parecido.  
Pareció aplacarse un poco.  
—Bueno, no sé.  
—¿Has hecho algún plan?  
—No... Creo que podré ir contigo. ¿Qué quieres ver?  
—No estoy segura de qué ponen —intenté evadir la cuestión porque ésa era la parte difícil. Me devané los sesos en busca de una pista, ¿había oído a alguien hablar hacía poco de alguna película? ¿Había visto algún cartel?—. ¿Qué tal esa de una mujer presidenta?  
Me miró de una forma rara.  
—Bella, hace siglos que quitaron esa película del cine.  
—Vaya —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Hay algo que quieras ver?  
La exuberancia natural de Jessica comenzó a mostrarse a pesar de sí misma, conforme pensaba en voz alta.  
—Bueno, hay una nueva comedia romántica que está teniendo muy buenas críticas. Me apetece verla. Y mi padre acaba de ver Dead End y dice que le ha gustado de verdad.  
Yo me aferré a ese título por parecer de lo más prometedor.  
—¿Y de que va ésa?  
—De zombis o algo así. Dice que es la cosa que más miedo le ha dado desde hace años.  
—Eso suena perfecto —prefería tratar con auténticos zombis antes que ver un filme romántico.  
—De acuerdo —había un tono de sorpresa en su respuesta. Intenté recordar si me gustaban las películas de terror, pero no estaba segura—. ¿Quieres que te recoja después de la escuela? —me ofreció.  
—De acuerdo.  
Jessica me dedicó una sonrisa vacilante antes de irse. Se la devolví con cierto retraso, pero pensé que la había visto.  
El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente y mis pensamientos se concentraron en planear la salida de esa noche. Sabía por experiencia que una vez que Jessica comenzara a hablar, yo podría evadirme con unas pocas respuestas murmuradas en los momentos oportunos. Sólo haría falta una mínima interacción. A veces, me confundía la espesa neblina que emborronaba mis días. Me sorprendía al encontrarme en mi habitación, sin recordar con claridad haber conducido desde la escuela a casa o incluso haber abierto la puerta de la calle. Pero eso no importaba. Lo más elemental que le pedía a la vida era precisamente perder la noción del tiempo.  
No luché contra esa neblina mientras me volvía hacia el armario. El aturdimiento era más necesario en algunos sitios que en otros. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que miraba al abrir la puerta y dejar al descubierto la pila de basura del lado izquierdo del armario, debajo de unas ropas que nunca me ponía.  
Mis ojos no se dirigieron hacia la bolsa negra de basura con los regalos de mi último cumpleaños ni vieron la forma del estéreo que se transparentaba en el plástico negro; tampoco pensé en la masa sanguinolenta en que se convirtieron mis uñas cuando terminé de sacarlo del salpicadero...  
Tiré del viejo bolsito que usaba muy de vez en cuando hasta descolgarlo del gancho donde solía ponerlo y empujé la puerta hasta cerrarla.  
En ese preciso momento oí unos bocinazos de claxon. En un santiamén pasé el billetero de la mochila del instituto al bolso. Tenía prisa, y deseé que eso hiciera que la noche pasara más rápido.  
Me miré en el espejo del vestíbulo antes de abrir la puerta y compuse con cuidado la mejor cara posible. Esbocé una sonrisa e intenté conservarla a toda costa.  
—Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche —le dije a Jess mientras me aupaba para entrar por la puerta del copiloto; procuré infundir el adecuado agradecimiento al tono de mi voz.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo sin detenerme a pensar sobre lo que le podía decir a cualquiera que no fuera Charlie. Jess era más difícil. No estaba segura de cuáles serían las emociones apropiadas que tendría que fingir.  
—Claro, pero ¿a qué viene esto? —se preguntó Jess mientras conducía calle abajo.  
—¿A qué viene qué?  
—¿Por qué has decidido tan repentinamente... que salgamos? —parecía haber cambiado la pregunta conforme la formulaba.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Simplemente necesitaba un cambio.  
Entonces reconocí la canción de la radio y busqué el dial rápidamente.  
—¿Te importa? —pregunté.  
—No, cámbiala.  
Busqué las distintas emisoras hasta localizar una que fuera inofensiva. Espié la expresión de Jess a hurtadillas mientras la nueva música llenaba el coche.  
Parpadeó.  
—¿Desde cuando te gusta el rap?  
—No sé —contesté—. Algunas veces lo oigo.  
—Pero... ¿te gusta de verdad? —preguntó dubitativa.  
—Claro que sí.  
Iba a ser demasiado difícil mantener una conversación normal con Jessica si además debía controlar la música. Asentí con la cabeza, deseando que estuviera llevando bien el ritmo.  
—De acuerdo... —miró hacia fuera del parabrisas con los ojos como platos.  
—¿Qué tal te va con Mike ahora? —le pregunté con rapidez.  
—Tú le ves más que yo.  
No había empezado a cotorrear ante mi pregunta, tal y como yo esperaba, por lo que lo intenté de nuevo.  
—Es difícil hablar de nada cuando estás trabajando —mascullé—. ¿Has salido con alguien últimamente?  
—En realidad, no. Salgo algunas veces con Conner, y también salí con Eric hace dos semanas —puso los ojos en blanco y sospeché que detrás había una larga historia, así que aproveché la oportunidad.  
—¿Eric Yorkie? ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién?  
Ella refunfuñó, más animada ya.  
—Pues él, ¡claro! Y yo no encontré una manera amable de negarme.  
—¿Adonde te llevó? —le pregunté. Sabía que ella interpretaría mi entusiasmo como interés—. Cuéntamelo todo.  
Se embarcó en la narración de su historia y yo me acomodé en mi asiento, más relajada ahora. Le presté la atención justa, murmurando palabras de simpatía cuando era oportuno y conteniendo el aliento horrorizada cuando correspondía. Cuando acabó con su historia sobre Eric, continuó comparándolo con Conner sin necesidad de más estímulos.  
La película empezaba pronto, por lo que a Jess se le ocurrió que podíamos aprovechar la tarde viendo primero la película y yéndonos a cenar luego. Yo estaba feliz con cualquier cosa que me propusiera; después de todo, había conseguido lo que quería: sacarme de encima a Charlie.  
Mantuve a Jess charlando continuamente mientras ponían los tráilers, y así pude ignorarlos más fácilmente, pero me puse nerviosa cuando comenzó la película. Dos jóvenes caminaban de la mano por una playa mientras hablaban de sus sentimientos mutuos con una falsedad empalagosa. Resistí la necesidad de cubrirme las orejas y empezar a tararear. No había contado con que hubiera un idilio en el largometraje.  
—Creí que habíamos escogido la película de zombis —susurré a Jessica.  
—Ésta es la película de los zombis.  
—¿Y cómo es que no se comen a nadie? —pregunté con desesperación.  
Me miró con los ojos dilatados, casi diría que alarmados.  
—Estoy segura de que pronto vendrá esa parte —murmuró.  
—Voy a buscar palomitas. ¿Quieres?  
—No, gracias.  
Alguien nos mandó callar desde las filas de atrás.  
Me tomé el tiempo que quise en el mostrador del puesto de palomitas; miré el reloj y le estuve dando vueltas a qué porcentaje de una película de noventa minutos se llevaría la parte romántica. Decidí que bastaría con diez minutos, pero me detuve justo delante de las puertas del cine para asegurarme. Llegué a oír gritos terroríficos retumbando por los altavoces, así que me di cuenta de que había esperado lo suficiente.  
—Te lo has perdido todo —murmuró Jessica cuando me deslicé en mi asiento—. Casi todos son zombis ya.  
—Pues sí que ha ido rápido —le ofrecí las palomitas. Tomó un puñado.  
El resto de la película consistió en truculentos ataques de zombis y chillidos interminables por parte de los pocos humanos que quedaban vivos, aunque su número se reducía con rapidez. No se me había ocurrido que nada de eso me alterase, pero me sentí incómoda, sin que al principio supiera la razón.  
No me di cuenta de dónde estaba el problema hasta casi al final, cuando salió un zombi demacrado que caminaba arrastrando los pies en pos del último superviviente tembloroso. La escena alternaba el rostro horrorizado de la heroína con la cara muerta e inexpresiva de su perseguidor, e iba de uno a otro mientras se acortaba la distancia entre ellos.  
Me di cuenta de a cuál de los dos me parecía más.  
Me levanté.  
—¿Dónde vas? —susurró Jess—. Quedan por los menos dos minutos.  
—Necesito una bebida —mascullé mientras me lanzaba hacia la salida.  
Me senté en el banco que había junto a la puerta del cine y con todas mis fuerzas intenté no pensar en lo irónico de la situación, pues era una pura ironía que, al final, hubiera terminado convirtiéndome en una zombi. Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás.  
No es que no me hubiera imaginado alguna vez a mí misma convirtiéndome en un monstruo mitológico, pero desde luego, nunca en un grotesco cadáver animado. Sacudí la cabeza para desechar esa línea de pensamiento, porque empezaba a inundarme el pánico. No soportaba recordar lo que había llegado a soñar una vez.  
Era deprimente comprobar que ya no sería nunca más la heroína, que mi historia había terminado.  
Jessica salió por las puertas del cine y dudó. Debía de estar pensando cuál sería el sitio más probable para encontrarme. Pareció aliviada al verme, pero sólo durante un momento. Luego se mostró más bien irritada.  
—¿Tanto miedo te ha dado la película? —me preguntó.  
—Sí —le di la razón—. Me da la sensación de que soy bastante cobarde.  
—Esto sí que es divertido —torció el gesto—. No me pareció que estuvieras asustada. La que ha gritado todo el rato he sido yo, y a ti no te he oído ni un solo chillido. Así que no sé por qué te has marchado.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Me he asustado.  
Ella se relajó un poco.  
—Creo que ésta ha sido la película que más miedo me ha dado de cuantas he visto. Te apuesto a que esta noche vamos a tener pesadillas.  
—Eso ni lo dudes —repuse al tiempo que intentaba controlar la voz para que sonara normal. Era inevitable que yo tuviera pesadillas, aunque no fueran sobre zombis. Sus ojos se paseaban nerviosos por mi cara, así que supuse que después de todo, quizás no se me había dado tan mal lo de simular una voz normal.  
—¿Dónde quieres cenar? —preguntó Jess.  
—Me da igual.  
—De acuerdo.  
Jess comenzó a hablar sobre el protagonista masculino de la película mientras caminábamos. Asentí cuando ella se deshacía en elogios sobre lo buenísimo que estaba, aunque era incapaz de recordar ninguna otra cosa que no fueran zombis por todos lados.  
No me di cuenta de hacia dónde me llevaba Jessica. Sólo era vagamente consciente de que todo estaba más oscuro y más tranquilo. Me llevó más rato de lo debido el darme cuenta del porqué de esa tranquilidad. Jessica había parado de charlotear. La miré con ganas de disculparme, con la esperanza de no haber herido sus sentimientos.  
No obstante, Jessica no me miraba a mí, sino delante de ella. Su rostro estaba tenso y caminaba a buen paso. Cuando me giré para observarla, vi que sus ojos se desplazaban rápidamente a la derecha, a través de la calle, y luego volvían con la misma rapidez.  
Eché una ojeada a mi alrededor por primera vez.  
Estábamos atravesando un corto tramo poco iluminado de una acera. Las tiendas pequeñas alineadas a ambos lados de la calle cerraban de noche y los escaparates estaban a oscuras. Las luces de la calle volvían a alumbrar medio bloque más adelante y pude ver, allí, a lo lejos, los brillantes arcos dorados del McDonald's hacia el que se dirigía Jess.  
Sólo había un negocio abierto en la otra acera. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas echadas por dentro y justo encima brillaba un rótulo con luces de neón que anunciaba distintos tipos de cerveza. El letrero más grande, uno de un brillante color verde, era el nombre del bar: Pete el Tuerto. Me pregunté si sería una cervecería temática de piratas, aunque no se veía nada desde el exterior. La puerta de la calle se abrió de pronto; había poca luz en el interior, y un prolongado murmullo de muchas voces y el sonido del tintineo de los hielos en los vasos invadieron la calle. Había cuatro hombres apoyados contra la pared de al lado.  
Me volví a mirar a Jessica. Tenía los ojos fijos en el camino de delante y se movía con brusquedad. No parecía asustada, sólo cautelosa, y procuraba no atraer la atención de esos tipos sobre ella.  
Me detuve y volví la vista atrás para mirar a aquellos hombres sin pensarlo dos veces. Experimenté una fuerte sensación de déjà vu. Ésta era una calle diferente, una noche distinta, pero la escena se parecía mucho. También uno de ellos había sido bajo y moreno. Cuando me paré y me volví, fue el que me observó con interés.  
Le devolví la mirada con fijeza, paralizada en la acera.  
—¿Bella? —me susurró Jess—. ¿Qué haces?  
Sacudí la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.  
—Creo que los conozco... —murmuré.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería rehuir ese recuerdo lo más deprisa posible, apartar de mi mente la imagen de aquellos hombres recostados contra la pared y usar el aturdimiento —sin el cual era incapaz de funcionar— para protegerme. ¿Por qué estaba dando un paso hacia la calle, como alelada?  
Sin embargo, parecía una coincidencia demasiado evidente que estuviera en una calle oscura de Port Angeles con Jessica. Fijé la mirada en el tipo bajo y comparé sus facciones con las de aquel que me había amenazado aquella noche, hacía casi un año. Me pregunté si había alguna manera de que pudiera reconocerle, de saber si era él. Tenía un recuerdo muy vago precisamente de esa parte de la noche en particular. Mi cuerpo lo recordaba mejor que mi mente; las mismas piernas en tensión mientras intentaba decidir si correr o permanecer quieta, la misma sequedad en la garganta mientras luchaba por producir un grito lo suficientemente fuerte, la tirantez de mis nudillos mientras cerraba las manos en un puño, los escalofríos que me bajaban por la nuca mientras aquel hombre de pelo negro me llamaba «nena»...  
Había una especie de amenaza implícita e indefinida en esos tipos, que no guardaba relación alguna con aquella otra noche. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que eran desconocidos, la zona estaba a oscuras y nos superaban en número, aunque sólo en eso. Pero bastó para que la voz de Jessica sonara llena de pánico cuando me llamó.  
—¡Bella, vuelve aquí!  
La ignoré y eché a andar hacia delante despacio, sin haber tomado la decisión consciente de mover los pies. No entendía por qué, pero la nebulosa amenaza que suponían esos hombres me empujaba hacia ellos. Era un impulso sin sentido, mas yo no había sentido ningún tipo de impulso durante mucho tiempo... así que lo seguí.  
Algo poco familiar estalló en mis venas. La adrenalina, ausente tanto tiempo de mi cuerpo, aceleró mi pulso con rapidez y me obligó a luchar contra la ausencia de sensaciones. Era extraño, ¿a qué se debía esa explosión de adrenalina si no tenía miedo? Aquello parecía un eco de la última vez que me había encontrado en esa situación, en una calle oscura de Port Angeles, rodeada de extraños.  
No veía ninguna razón para sentir miedo. No podía imaginar que quedara nada en el mundo que pudiera darme miedo, al menos, no físicamente. Esa era una de las ventajas de haberlo perdido todo.  
Ya estaba en la mitad de la calle cuando Jess me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo.  
—¡Bella! ¡No puedes entrar en un bar! —masculló.  
—No voy a entrar —dije como ausente, sacudiéndome su mano de encima—. Sólo quiero ver algo...  
—¿Estás loca? —susurró ella—. ¿Quieres suicidarte?  
Esa pregunta me llamó la atención, y mis ojos la enfocaron.  
—No, no quiero.  
Mi voz sonó a la defensiva, pero era verdad. No quería suicidarme. No lo consideré ni siquiera al principio a pesar de que la muerte hubiese supuesto un alivio para mí, sin duda alguna. Le debía mucho a Charlie. Sentía también mucha responsabilidad respecto a Renée, y tenía que pensar en ellos.  
Además, había hecho la promesa de no hacer nada que fuera estúpido o temerario. Si respiraba aún, era por todas esas razones.  
Precisamente al recordar esa promesa, sentí un respingo de culpa, pero lo cierto es que lo que estaba haciendo no era exactamente eso. No era como tomar una cuchilla y abrirme las venas.  
Jess se había quedado boquiabierta y abría desmesuradamente los ojos. Comprendí demasiado tarde que su pregunta sobre el suicidio había sido meramente retórica.  
—Vete a comer —la empujé hacia la hamburguesería, despidiéndola con la mano. No me gustaba cómo me miraba—. Te alcanzo en un minuto.  
Le di la espalda y me volví hacia los hombres que nos observaban con ojos curiosos y divertidos.  
¡Bella, deja esto ahora mismo!  
Se me agarrotaron los músculos, paralizándome donde estaba, ya que no era la voz de Jessica la que me reñía ahora. Conocía esa voz furiosa, una voz hermosa, suave como el terciopelo incluso aunque sonara airada.  
Era su voz. Evité pensar en su nombre, pero me sorprendió que su sonido no me hiciera caer de rodillas y acurrucarme en el pavimento por la tortura de la pérdida. No sentí ninguna pena, ninguna en absoluto.  
Todo se me aclaró por completo en el momento en que escuché su voz. Como si mi cabeza hubiera emergido repentinamente de algún pozo oscuro. Era más consciente de todo, la vista, el sonido, la sensación del aire frío que no había notado que estuviera soplando cortándome la cara, los olores que procedían de la puerta abierta del bar.  
Miré a mi alrededor en estado de shock.  
Vete con Jessica, ordenó la misma voz adorada, todavía furiosa. Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido.  
Estaba sola. Jessica permanecía quieta a unos pasos de mí, mirándome con ojos atemorizados. Los extraños me observaban, confundidos, apoyados contra la pared, al tiempo que se preguntaban qué hacía yo parada en mitad de la calle.  
Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de comprender la situación. Sabía que él no estaba allí, pero a pesar de eso, lo sentía imposiblemente cerca, cerca por primera vez desde... desde el final. La ira de su voz expresaba interés, la misma ira que antes me fue tan familiar, algo que no había vuelto a oír en lo que parecía toda una vida.  
Mantén tu promesa. La voz se iba desvaneciendo como si alguien bajara el volumen de la radio.  
Empecé a sospechar que había sufrido alguna especie de alucinación. Seguramente propiciada por el recuerdo, por la sensación del déjà vu, por la extraña familiaridad que me había producido la situación.  
Analicé rápidamente todas las posibilidades en mi mente.  
Primera opción: me había vuelto loca. Al menos ésa es la palabra que vulgarmente se aplica a aquellos que oyen voces en sus cabezas.  
Entraba dentro de lo posible.  
Opción dos: Mi subconsciente me proporcionaba aquello que yo quería oír. Era la satisfacción de un deseo, es decir, un alivio momentáneo de la pena al aferrarme a la idea incorrecta de que a él le preocupaba que yo viviera o muriera. Una proyección de lo que él habría dicho si a) estuviera aquí, b) le afectara de alguna manera que me pasara algo malo.  
Era probable.  
No imaginaba una tercera opción, de modo que sólo me cabía la esperanza de que fuera la segunda opción la correcta, que se tratara de un desvarío del subconsciente en vez de algo que exigiera mi hospitalización.  
Quizás mi reacción no fue demasiado cuerda, pero lo cierto es que me sentí... agradecida. Lo que más temía perder era precisamente el sonido de su voz y aplaudí a mi subconsciente el que hubiera sido capaz de recuperar aquel sonido mucho mejor que mi mente consciente.  
No me permitía casi nunca pensar en él, e intentaba mostrarme estricta a ese respecto. Era humana, y a veces fallaba, desde luego, pero había mejorado tanto que en aquel momento ya podía eludir la pena varios días, pero la consecuencia era ese aturdimiento infinito. Entre la pena y la nada, había decidido escoger la nada.  
Y ahora, al salir de mi embotamiento, el dolor resurgiría de un momento a otro. Después de morar tantos meses en la niebla, mis sensaciones eran sorprendentemente intensas. Sin embargo, el dolor normal no apareció. Lo único que sí podía sentir era la decepción que me causaba el desvanecimiento de su voz.  
Hubo un segundo de vacilación.  
Lo más inteligente, sin duda, sería huir de ese camino potencialmente destructivo, además de que me llevaría hacia una segura inestabilidad mental. Era una estupidez estimular las alucinaciones.  
Pero su voz se desvanecía.  
Avancé otro paso para probar.  
Bella, da media vuelta, gruñó.  
Suspiré aliviada. Era su ira lo que yo quería oír, aunque fuera falsa y un dudoso regalo de mi subconsciente, que me hacía creer que yo le importaba.  
Mientras yo llegaba a todas estas conclusiones, habían pasado apenas unos cuantos segundos. Mi pequeño público observaba, curioso. Probablemente parecía como si yo vacilara entre acercarme a ellos o no. ¿Cómo podrían ellos saber que yo estaba allí disfrutando de un inesperado momento de locura?  
—¡Eh! —me saludó uno de aquellos hombres, con un tono confiado y un poco sarcástico. Era rubio y de tez blanca, y estaba allí de pie con la suficiencia de alguien que se sabe bastante bien parecido. Realmente no podría decir si lo era o no. Tenía demasiados prejuicios.  
La voz en mi mente respondió con un exquisito rugido. Yo sonreí, y el hombre, confiado, lo tomó como un estímulo por mi parte.  
—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Parece que te has perdido —sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.  
Puse un pie con cuidado sobre la alcantarilla, que corría en la oscuridad con agua que parecía negra.  
—No, no me he perdido.  
Ahora que estaba más cerca y mis ojos volvieron a enfocar con detenimiento, analicé el rostro del hombre bajo y moreno. No me resultó nada familiar. Sufrí una cierta desilusión porque no era aquel hombre terrible que había intentado hacerme daño hacía ya casi un año.  
La voz de mi mente se había quedado callada.  
El hombre bajo advirtió mi mirada.  
—¿Puedo invitarte a beber algo? —me ofreció, nervioso, un poco halagado porque hubiera sido a él a quien hubiera distinguido con mi atención.  
—Soy demasiado joven —le contesté de inmediato.  
Se quedó desconcertado, preguntándose por qué me había acercado a ellos. Sentí la necesidad de explicarme.  
—Desde el otro lado de la calle, me había parecido que era usted alguien a quien conocía. Lo siento, me he equivocado.  
La amenaza que me había impulsado a cruzar la calle se había evaporado. Éstos no eran aquellos hombres peligrosos que yo recordaba. Incluso posiblemente fueran buenos chicos. Estaba a salvo, así que perdí interés.  
—Bueno —repuso el rubio, tan seguro de sí mismo—, quédate a pasar el rato con nosotros.  
—Gracias, pero no puedo —Jessica estaba dudando en mitad de la calle, con los ojos dilatados por la ira y la situación en la que la había metido.  
—Venga, sólo unos minutos.  
Negué con la cabeza y me volví para reunirme con Jessica.  
—Vámonos a comer —sugerí sin mirarla apenas. Aunque por el momento, pareciera haberme liberado de la abducción zombi, continuaba igual de distante. Mi mente seguía preocupada. El aturdimiento falto de vida donde me sentía segura no terminaba de volver y me encontraba más llena de ansiedad con cada minuto que se retrasaba su llegada.  
—¿En qué estabas pensando? —me reprochó Jessica—. ¡No los conocías, podían haber sido unos psicópatas!  
Me encogí de hombros, deseando que ella dejara pasar el asunto.  
—Es sólo que creí conocer a uno de los chicos.  
—Estás muy rara, Bella Swan. Me da la impresión de no saber quién eres.  
—Lo siento.  
No sabía qué otra cosa responder a eso.  
Anduvimos en silencio hasta el McDonald's. En mi fuero interno, aposté que Jess se arrepentía de no haber ido en el coche en vez de recorrer a pie aquel corto trecho desde el cine. Ahora era ella quien tenía unas ganas locas de que terminara aquella noche, tantas como había tenido yo en un principio.  
Intenté iniciar una conversación varias veces durante la cena, pero Jessica no estaba por la labor. Debía de haberla ofendido de verdad.  
Cuando regresamos al coche, conectó la radio en su emisora favorita y puso el volumen lo bastante alto como para impedir cualquier intento de conversación.  
Ahora no tuve que luchar con la intensidad habitual para ignorar la música. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar —ya que, al fin, mi mente no estaba tan cuidadosamente vacía y aturdida— como para fijarme en las letras.  
Esperé a ver si regresaban el aturdimiento o el dolor, sabedora de que este último volvería antes o después. Había roto mis propias reglas. Me había acercado a los recuerdos, había ido a su encuentro, en vez de rehuirlos. Había oído la voz de Edward con una total nitidez y, por tanto, estaba segura de que lo iba a pagar caro, en especial si no era capaz de que regresar a la neblina para protegerme. Me sentía demasiado viva, y eso me asustaba.  
Pero la emoción más fuerte que en estos momentos recorría mi cuerpo era el alivio, un alivio que surgía de lo más profundo de mi ser.  
A pesar de lo mucho que pugnaba por no pensar en él, sin embargo, tampoco intentaba olvidarle. De noche, a última hora, cuando el agotamiento por la falta de sueño derribaba mis defensas, me preocupaba el hecho de que todo pareciera estar desvaneciéndose, que mi mente fuera al final un colador incapaz de recordar el tono exacto del color de sus ojos, la sensación de su piel fría o la textura de su voz. No podía pensar en todo esto, pero debía recordarlo.  
Bastaba con que creyera que él existía para que yo pudiera vivir. Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que existía Edward.  
Ésa era la razón por la que me hallaba más atrapada en Forks de lo que lo había estado nunca con anterioridad, y ése era el motivo de que me opusiera a Charlie cuando sugería cualquier cambio. En realidad, no importaba, sabía que él nunca iba a regresar a este lugar.  
Mas en caso de irme a Jacksonville o a cualquier otro sitio igual de soleado y poco familiar, ¿cómo podría estar segura de que él había sido real? Mi certeza flaquearía en un lugar donde no fuera capaz de concebirlo, y no iba a poder vivir con eso.  
Era una forma muy dura de vivir: prohibiéndome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido.  
Me sorprendí cuando Jessica aparcó el coche enfrente de mi casa. El viaje no había sido muy largo, pero aun así, nunca hubiera pensado que Jessica fuera capaz de pasarlo entero sin hablar.  
—Gracias por haber salido conmigo, Jess —dije mientras abría la puerta—. Ha sido... divertido —esperaba que la palabra «divertido» le pareciera apropiada.  
—Seguro —masculló.  
—Siento mucho lo de... después de la película.  
—Da igual, Bella —clavó la vista en el parabrisas en vez de mirarme a mí. Parecía que su enfado iba en aumento en lugar de disminuir.  
—¿Nos vemos el lunes?  
—Sí, claro. Adiós.  
Entré y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Ella se marchó sin mirarme siquiera.  
La había olvidado del todo en cuanto estuve dentro de casa.  
Charlie me esperaba plantado en el centro del vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho y los puños apretados.  
—Hola, papá —dije con la mente en otra cosa mientras pasaba por su lado de camino hacia las escaleras. Había estado pensando en Edward durante demasiado tiempo y quería estar en el piso de arriba cuando aquello se me cayese encima.  
—¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó Charlie.  
Miré a mi padre, sorprendida.  
—Fui al cine con Jessica, a Port Angeles, tal como te dije esta mañana.  
—Mmm —gruñó él.  
—¿No te parece bien?  
Estudió mi rostro mientras abría los ojos, sorprendido de haber encontrado algo inesperado.  
—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Te lo pasaste bien?  
—Sí, claro —contesté—. Estuvimos viendo a unos zombis comerse a la gente. Estuvo muy bien.  
Entrecerró los ojos.  
—Buenas noches, papá.  
Me dejó pasar y yo me apresuré hacia mi habitación.  
Poco después me tumbé en la cama, resignada a que el dolor finalmente hiciera acto de presencia.  
Resultó algo atroz. Tenía la sensación de que me habían practicado una gran abertura en el pecho a través de la cual me habían extirpado los principales órganos vitales y me habían dejado allí, rajada, con los profundos cortes sin curar y sangrando y palpitando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Racionalmente, sabía que mis pulmones tenían que estar intactos, ya que jadeaba en busca de aire y la cabeza me daba vueltas como si todos esos esfuerzos no sirvieran para nada. Mi corazón también debía seguir latiendo, aunque no podía oír el sonido de mi pulso en los oídos e imaginaba mis manos azules del frío que sentía. Me acurrucaba y me abrazaba las costillas para sujetármelas. Luché por recuperar el aturdimiento, la negación, pero me eludía.  
Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir. Estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba de mi pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia la cabeza y las extremidades. Pero podía soportarlo. Podría vivir con él. No me parecía que el dolor se hubiera debilitado con el transcurso del tiempo, sino que, por el contrario, más bien era yo quien me había fortalecido lo suficiente para soportarlo.  
Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese ocurrido esa noche, tanto si la responsabilidad era de los zombis, de la adrenalina o de las alucinaciones, lo cierto es que me había despertado.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía lo que me depararía la mañana siguiente.


End file.
